


Reporting for Duty

by cocoabeaniebag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Dating, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sniper lance, Voltron, doctor keith, fuff, keith kagone, lance mcclain - Freeform, police and doctor, police lance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoabeaniebag/pseuds/cocoabeaniebag
Summary: Lance is an officer and Keith is a doctor. They saved each other's lives and now Lance swears it's destiny that's bringing them together. “Uh…” Lance bit his lip and then turned to look at Keith. He stared into his eyes for a second searching for something but unsure what exactly. He sighed and looked back up at the sky.“I wished that maybe…someday I’d..."Sniper Lance, Doctor Keith, Romance, Fluff, Violence





	Reporting for Duty

**Author's Note:**

> (( Not beta'd sorry!! ))

Lance groaned and blinked his eyes trying to clear them. Lights where zooming above his head, just blurs of lights and an occasional exit sign. He squeezed his eyes tight and swallowed but was met with an uncomfortable dry feeling in his mouth. It was like the desert found it’s way into his mouth and down his throat. 

He tried to turn his head but was met with resistance. What was happening, where was he, what was going on?

“We have a low heart rate and his blood pressure is dropping. We need to get him into surgery now! Are there any others?”

A deep voice came from above him somewhere but he couldn’t pin point the location. He blinked and suddenly it all came in a rush. 

He was driving with his two friends in the car. 

There was a red light. 

A loud truck horn. 

Flash of light.

Lance’s eyes flashed open and he started to choke. He coughed and gagged but couldn’t unclog his throat. He was suffocating! 

“Whoa whoa! Easy! Is the room ready yet, damnit!” A hand came into view and was placed over his chest. Nothing hurt he just needed air, he needed to explain! He needed for people to know he wasn’t alone in the car! 

“Quickly I think his body is going into shock! He’s gasping for air! Nurse!” 

The voices faded and so did the light, eventually it all went black. 

“Mr. McClain? Mr. McClain? Can you hear me sir?” 

Moaning Lance squeezed his eyes together for a moment and slowly opened them. There was a shadowy figure leaning over him and a bright blurry light. Lance grimaced and blinked his eyes clear again. When that didn’t work he went to reach for his eyes but felt a tug. 

“Careful, that’s the IV.” the voice said. Lance shifted his blurry vision to his arm and saw that there were some bandages and an IV drip attached to it. He lifts his other arm and saw that it was fine so he rubbed his eyes clear. The room started to come into focus and so did the shadowy figure. 

“Good you’re alert. Can you feel this?” The shadowy figure cleared up and there stood a man in a white coat. He had black hair that reached just past his neck, sharp eyes and a very proper way of holding himself up. Lance felt him grab one of his toes and he nodded in reply. The doctor kept at it and Lance again said he felt his toes. 

“No paralyzation, that’s a relief. You had me worried there, your back injury was terrible but surprisingly and miraculously your spine is fine. Now then how many fingers do you see?” 

The doctor held up four fingers and Lance stared from his hand back to the doctor’s face. He swallowed afraid to ask the question thats been buzzing in his head. 

“I…theres four. I…my friends were in the car with me. Are they alright! Please, tell me they’re alright!” Lance attempted to sit up but shouted in pain. He reached down and held his side which was on fire and his back also felt like it had an enormous knot that was being constantly punched against. 

“Whoa, whoa! Don’t get too excited!” The doctor rushed to try to hold him down but Lance gripped his arm and yanked him forward. 

“Where are they! Katie Holt, we call her Pidge! Hunk Garrett! Are they alright!” Lance screamed furiously. The doctor glared at him and squeezed his hand tightly attempting to remove it from his jacket. 

“Mr. McClain-!” 

“It’s Lance!” 

“Fine, Lance! I’ll get that information for you but first I have to evaluate your body! You’ve been in a coma for two months!” 

Lance froze in horror looking up at the doctor. His hand fell back onto the bed and he started shaking. Two months? He’s been asleep for two months? Where were his friends? Are they in comas? 

“Two months…” Lance murmured. The doctor was about to speak when a scream came from the front door. Lance looked up surprised and suddenly he was wrapped in familiar arms. 

“Lance!” 

“Pidge!” Lance screamed and clung to her tightly. He squeezed her close and nuzzled into her shoulder sobbing. One down. He pulled away and looked her, she looked fine at first glance. She smiled understanding and she grabbed his face squeezing it gently. 

“I’m fine you worry wort and so is Hunk. He’s in the cafeteria getting food as we speak.”

Lance tears up again and bowed his head. Pidge sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around him bringing him in for a tight hug. She rubbed his back gently saying that everyone was okay that it wasn’t his fault. He felt that it was…could it be that he was? 

“Mr. McClain.” 

“Lance, for crying outloud it’s Lance!” Lance growled from Pidge’s shoulder. He glanced up and saw the doctor crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. 

“Lance then, a nurse will be in to check your vitals and I’ll be back in a few hours to do a few tests.” 

“Can’t I just go home.” Lance growled but Pidge smacked his good arm shaking her head. He rolled his eyes and looked up at the doctor expecting more information to be thrown at him.

“Is that all?” Lance grumbled. 

“Lance.” Pidge hissed. 

“Hey Pidge since Lance is still out I figured balloons would totally brighten-LANCE!” 

“Hunk!” 

Hunk was carrying trays of food, arms full of plush gifts, flowers and balloons. He rushed over to the reclining chair, dropped everything onto it and embraced his best friend. Hunk brought Pidge into the hug and all three of them laughed happily. 

“Dude, you had us so worried!” Hunk sobbed wiping his eyes dry. Lance smiled at them both incredibly relieved that they were okay. He took a deep breath and released it centering himself. 

“What happened? How did…” Lance whispered, he shocked his head and hid his face in his palms. 

“Mr. McClain, you were in a car accident with your two friends here. A tractor trailer slammed right into your vehicle but according to reports you managed to evaded some damage. I’m unsure how but witnesses say after the first collision you speed ahead to avoid getting crushed when it barreled rolled into the street.” 

“Alright first, last time, it’s Lance. Second, when can I go home.” 

“Lance!” Pidge scolded before the doctor could speak. 

“Alright, I’m leaving.” Lance ripped out one of the needles causing Hunk to scream in horror and Pidge smack her face in disbelief. Lance attempted to swing his leg over the bed but his stiff back caused him to gasp in pain. He lifted the blanket and saw that his left leg was in a complete cast all the way up to his thigh.

“Jesus christ I’m never getting out of here!” Lance threw his sheets down and glared at the floor. A full leg cast, an injured arm, it all looked like the damage was on his left side. 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” the doctor huffed in annoyance leaving the room. Lance glared at him as he left and his friends stared at him curiously. 

“What’s with the look he’s just doing his job.” 

“I don’t like his stupid mullet.” Lance mumbled looking at the cast on his leg. He titled his head and saw that there was writing on it. He removed the blanket and his eyes were wide at how many signatures from his family and doodles from Hunk decorated it. 

Lance laid back into his pillow and crossed his arms. The sooner he left out of here the better…

/ 

“Lance, you have to try to walk on it!” the doctor grumbled. Lance was held up by two nurses on either side of him while he held onto the balancing bars. He glared at the doctor and looking down at his leg. It was much thinner now thanks to being in the cast for almost 3 months. It was very weak and still caused him some pain. He had apparently shattered it enough he required screws. 

“I’m done for the day.” Lance huffed and the doctor threw his arms up annoyed. 

“You’ve barely made progress, Mr. McClain. You have to try to walk on it or you may end up losing this leg due to lack of healthy tissue! You need blood flow to-“

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure whatever. Do me a favor and how about taking me back to my room alright? I can go home and you can yell at someone who cares.” Lance glared. The doctor glared right back and shook his head. He motioned for the nurses to help Lance back into his wheelchair to escort him to his room. The doctor followed next to him giving him dirty looks each chance he got. 

“Got a problem?” Lance smirked crossing his arms. 

“Actually, yes. You’re not helping yourself so why should I help you.” 

“Aww, Keith is mad playing doctor isn’t as much fun as he thought.“ Lance mocked and the doctor stopped ahead of the group walking. He glared down at Lance who shrugged in reply. 

“Sir, I fail to see what I’ve done to be treated in this manner. I’m here to help you that’s-“

“Your mullet, I hate it. Shave it and then maybe I’ll like you some.” Lance chuckled. 

Keith growled making a fist clenching it at his side. This patient was an ass. Lance raised an eyebrow to look at him. He was turning red with rage and his clipboard was shaking. 

“Look just take me to my room, my friends will get me and hey I’ll do you one better I’ll get a new doctor.” Lance smirked and Keith stopped in his tracks. He glanced down at Lance and smiled.

“Nothing would make me happier than to get you out of my hair!” Keith laughed. 

Lance’s eyes widened and he turned his head away in deep thought. He smirked again and crossed his arms leaning back in his chair. His back brace made it difficult to lean further but the way he was would do. 

“Ya know what, I like you. I’ll keep you. Maybe make you a primary.” 

“I’d refuse.”

“You’d refuse a helpless, injured patient? Doesn’t that go against like..code? Pft some doc willing to let one of his patients just die without proper help.” Lance threw his head back dramatically and draped his arm over his face in mock sadness. 

“Get him to his room and discharged!” Keith shouted storming off throwing his clipboard into the bin of Lance’s room. 

“Sir, is there a reason you act this way towards your doctor? He’s really nice…quiet but nice. Maybe shy at times but he doesn’t need to be treated this way so why are you doing this? You don’t like him?” the nurse whispered. Lance looked up at her and winked. 

“No, I like him. I also like to bug him, he makes it too easy.” 

/

“Lance! Stop trying to take off your back brace! I gotta pick up Pidge in a half hour and I don’t need you doing this!” 

Hunk stormed in with a tray of food approaching the bed. Lance turned to face him and glared at the tall man. He was sitting in bed shirtless with the sheets brought up to his waist wearing a white back brace. 

“I’m fine! Get me outta this thing I wanna-“

“No, no no. Keith’s orders you have to keep the one until your ribs and muscles heal. He said if they don’t you’ll have permanent back pain and I don’t think you want that.” Hunk huffed setting the bed table over Lance’s legs. Lance stared at the food and groaned. 

“Hunk I wanted pork chops! I can’t live on soup, veggies and whatever the heck this health smoothie is! I need meat!” Lance fist slammed on the tray table and Hunk grinned. 

“Well, maybe if you ate healthier you’d eat faster. Or better yet actually follow doctor’s orders. Seriously, whats your beef with Dr. K? He’s not bad, dude.” 

“Ugh.” Lance huffed and slurped the soup annoyed. It was delicious but he wanted something heartier. 

“Get Keith on the phone and ask if I can eat a steak or something!” 

“No! Leave Keith alone I’m sure he has other patients to care for!” Hunk walked out of the room and closed the door on his way out. He was probably going to pick up Pidge or kill time before he has to at least.

Lance looked over on the dresser and saw that it was his phone. He looked at the tray of food in front of him and scratched his chin. 

/

“Alright, Ms. Hige you-“ 

Keith jumped an looked down at his pocket. He looked back up at his patient and blushed grinning. He cleared his throat and finished writing out her prescription explaining what the medicine does and how to take it. 

“That cold should be up and out in no time.” Keith grinned and walked out of the room lifting his phone up. He raised an eyebrow at the number but answered it. 

“Doctor Kagone, who am I speaking with?”

“Why, Keith, it’s Lance! Whats up best doctor buddy!” 

“What the-! How did you get my personal line!?” Keith shouted dropping his clipboard. He was in the middle of the hallway that had a few nurses and visitors who all turned to stare for a second. He smiled, waved them off then stormed into the nearest empty office. 

“Mr. McClain this phone is to stay open for emergencies! How did you get this number!” Keith growled slamming the door shut. 

“Nurse gave it to me, all I did was buy her coffee. Got her digits too, don’t need them personally but if you want I can-“

“What do you want!” 

“I’m starving! Can I eat other food besides soup and smoothies!? I’m not an old man!”

“Is that why you called me! Call your primary!” Keith screamed slamming his fist on the nearest wall. This patient was going to get him fired from the practice at this rate.

“You’re my primary!” 

“I am not I was your emergency doctor when they brought you in and all your papers have been transferred to your primary!” 

“Uh, heh, double check with uh…Nurse…Marge? I think thats what her chicken scratch says. Anyway, can I eat better food yet?” Lance complained and Keith began to shake. 

“Mr. McClain I swear on god’s green earth-!”

“It’s Lance.”

“Hang up the phone!” Keith pressed the end button and stormed out to find Marge. She was going to get an earful and this will be the first time he’s lost it with one of his nurses. 

/

“Sir, he’s your patient and you are his primary now. He transferred his paperwork to this primary care before he was removed from the room.” the small nurse fumbled with paper work avoiding Keith’s death glare. He bowed his head and ran his fingers through his hair annoyed.

“Fine, fine, whatever. Why give him my direct line then!” 

“Uh well..he needs it if he has questions…” Marge mumbled fidgeting with her blonde hair. She bit her lip unsure if she was going to get fired or suspended without pay for doing this.

“God damnit!” Keith hissed and yanked himself away from the front desk. A group of nurses turned towards Marge who sank in her seat red as a beet. Keith walked into the lounge and started to pour himself some coffee to make his rounds when his phone rang again. He pulled it out without looking and regretting it instantly. 

“Lance for the last time-!”

“So I should’ve stayed with soup. My throat hurts really bad now and I’m dizzy.” 

Keith’s brows furrowed and he raised one confused. What happened? 

“Uh, what did you eat?”

“A pork chop I made.” He heard Lance cough on the other line trying to clear his throat. Keith rolled his eyes, over dramatic, probably got stung by some salt. 

“Just take it easy with food, your muscles in your body are trying to heal and the last thing they need is to force down heavy food into your gut.” Keith grumbled sipping his coffee. 

“So what are you up to? I’m fascinated. No really I’m not calling cause I was bored staring at wallpaper or nothing.” 

Keith turned his phone off, cursed Marge and walked out with his coffee. 

/

Keith was Lance’s primary much to his dismay but Lance made all the appointments and followed through with physical therapy. The back brace came off and Lance did a high jump in the air in celebration only to fall on his back. Keith screamed at him for being too reckless but Lance laughed hunched over waving him off walking out. Hunk and Pidge saw him and screamed at him even more but all three walked out of the office without a word. 

It’s been months since Lance’s last doctors appointment and Keith couldn’t be happier. His phone hasn’t rung off the hook with his burning questions and constant bickering so maybe it was all getting back to normal. 

He sat at the lunch table and slurped his smoothie looking over notes from a recent surgery he had performed when his phone rang. He looked at the number and huffed annoyed, though it wasn’t saved he knew exactly who it was. 

“Mr. McClain this-“

“Shut up and call me Lance, jesus doc. I called because the bruise on my back hasn’t faded yet, should I be worried?” 

“That’s not a bruise its a burn scar.” Keith rubbed his eyes clear. They’ve had this conversation at least four times now and he knew how it would end.

“Ohh so you’re saying I went cruise for a bruising but instead took a turn and gained a burn? Gotcha.” Lance winked and smirked over the phone. Keith hung up and dropped it next to him glaring at the wall while he drank his smoothie. 

/

“Officer McClain you’re on a desk duty until we get confirmation you’re fully healed from that crash.” 

“Sir, seriously that was months ago! I’m fine to get back into the squad car!” Lance huffed throwing his arms out feeling defeated at his higher up. In all his years on the force this was his first accident that rendered him useless to the job. He was bored enough laying in bed all day at home now he had to man the desk and file ticket paper work like a newbie. 

Lance sat at his desk and scrolled through his phone casually. He was in his uniform when a text from Pidge appeared. He raised an eyebrow and opened it seeing an image of what seemed to be taken from the tv. 

“Are you okay! Tell us you aren’t there!” 

It read and Lance raised an eyebrow. He texted her back that he was at the office when his captain came in and flicked on the news. A group of fellow officers surrounded it and Lance stared at the television. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was seeing but suddenly a shot of the hospital appeared. 

“Oh, thats my doc’s office. What’s going on?” Lance said tilting his head. Then the headline banner appeared and his heart sank. 

“Active shooter in Altea Mercy Hospital. Multiple injuries reported and the suspect is unknown.” 

“Oh my god…” Lance whispered followed by a rush of murmurs around him. 

“Listen up, we have a group already there but they are pinned against the shooter. He’s got them covered with bullets so I’m going to need all my man power for this. We believe there are more than one in the building but it appears a sniper is the one trying to take our boys out. Let’s get to it.” the captain clapped his hands together and walked out as the officers in the office put on their weapons and grabbing their coats. 

/

“Lance said he was at the office.” Pidge sighed in relief as Hunk stayed watching the tv. He frowned with his mind going back to the nurses, patients and doctors all still trapped inside. What was going to happen to them? 

“Oh crap…Hunk he’s been sent out to the hospital…” 

Hunk turned to her in horror and the two friends re-read the message over and over praying this wasn’t so. 

When Lance reached the hospital he worse his bullet proof vest and approached his captain. He was on the radio with a few officers that made it inside. He looked around and saw some doctors, many patients and even spectators beyond the yellow line. 

“It’s a mad house. Any update?” Lance locked and loaded his gun while double checking he had amo left to use. 

“We have a doctor down, two injured officers and sadly a few casualties.”

“Where do you need me?” 

“I need you to do what you do best….” 

/

“Hey, shh. You’re going to be fine.” Keith pressed down on the wound and smiled down at his patient. She was a young girl who was crying with a grazed bullet wound to her leg. She was hit by a stray bullet as Keith dove down taking her with him and rolling under the table when the hospital got invaded. He held her close as he heard people scream and saw feet run down the hall way. It grew quiet after a few minutes all he heard where gun shots echoing through the halls. 

She looked at him completely afraid but Keith smiled at her. His head snapped up when he heard running foot steps. They were both exposed in the hall way so he picked her up and peeked into a room. He swung open the door and sat in front of it pressing his hand over the girl’s mouth. She whimpered but stayed silent closing her eyes tightly. Keith glared at the door unsure what he’d do if they barged in. 

The door knob turned and Keith leaned over the child. If this is where it ended he’d use the life he had to at least save one more person. 

“This is the police. If you are hiding stay low I’m coming in. I’m armed but it’s not for you.” 

Keith’s eyes widened and he raised his eyebrow confused. Was that Lance’s voice? Lance was an officer? He never mentioned that! Keith backed away from the door and tentatively opened it unable to see through the fogged window. There stood Lance with a serious look of concern. It later turned into a smile with a wink.

“Lance?“

“My how the tables have turned, now who’s saving who.” Lance chuckled. He held up a large fire arm and was suited up in a bullet proof vest complete wearing combat boots and his badge was displayed. Keith couldn’t help but stare when the girl in his arms shifted. 

“Uh, she’s wounded I need to get her-“

“Just follow me I’ll get you outta here. We have medics on scene to help…” Lance looked around the room and pulled a sheet off the shelf handing it to Keith. He looked at it raising his eyebrow then looked at Lance’s face. He was looking away almost sad.

“What are-“

“To cover her eyes. It’s not an easy exit to get through without…seeing who didn’t make it.” 

Keith’s face went white and he nodded. He looked at the girl, draped the blanket over her and secured her to his chest. She whimpered but Keith shushed her. Lance held out his hand to hold them back and looked around the halls.

“Has anyone been past here? Patients, nurses, gunmen?” 

Keith shook his head and Lance motioned with his hand for him to follow. Lance held out his firearm and aimed it around the hallway scanning the area. They shuffled through the halls and it was eerily quiet. Lance whispered into his walkie talkie to ask for whereabouts when suddenly he heard gun fire. It was not far. 

“Shit, alright, new plan.” Lance looked around and found a storage closet. He shot off the lock and opened it pushing Keith and the girl inside. Keith placed her down and shushed her looking up at Lance curious to see if he’d join them.

“Doc, I’m gonna have to leave you here alright?” Lance whispered and the gun fire kept happening. He heard a scream and the little girl’s bravery ran out. She screamed too and the two men jumped in shock. Suddenly two other men came down the hall way and shouted pointing at Lance. 

“It’s a cop! Get him!” one of the gunmen raised his firearm up but Lance’s sharp shooting skills took each of them out with ease. The two men fell but one was gasping for air holding his throat. 

“He’s dying.” Keith stood about to approach when Lance yanked him back and pushed him into the closet.

“Hey!”

“I’m here to rescue who I can and save anyone I can. I need you to stay here until I come back! You have to! She needs someone to keep her calm!” Lance pointed at the small girl huddled in the blanket who was sobbing asking for her mother. Keith wrapped a protective arm around her and stared at Lance. 

“You’re coming back?”

“Aww, you worried?” Lance smirked winking at him. Keith huffed and rolled his eyes. Now was not the time for the banter. 

“Lance, I’m being serious.” 

“I was too. You worried? Don’t be.” Lance grinned his smug smile and Keith grew red in the face. How can he be so calm? The hospital is being attacked!

“Before I go, any idea on why these guys are shooting up the place….” Lance looked at him seriously and Keith nodded. His eyes went wide and waited for the details. 

“An angry patient who didn’t get the lab results he wanted. He’s severely sick and there isn’t much left we can do for him..he didn’t like the answer…swore he’d be back to get back at us. We get threats like that often so we ignore them…shouldn’t have.”

“Often? You guys that crappy with your work? Jee I should’ve found a better primary.” 

“It’s usually just druggies who almost over dose then expect us to let them sleep here for days on end. Nothing like this magnitude.” 

“So, he’s dying and he’s mad. Sounds like he’s got nothing to lose. Alright, let me call back to my boss and tell him what you told me. Now, stay here and I’ll be right back.” Lance looked up and took out a pen scribbling the number of the hallway onto his writs. 

“I can just call you?” Keith mumbled holding his phone. Lance shook his head.

“Left it in the car. Pidge and Hunk would be calling me off the hook since the news station reported the hospital siege is over. It’s not clearly but you know, they wanna be the first to know everything.” Lance closed the door and made a shushing sound. Keith peeked through the key hole and watched him run off. More gun fire was heard and more people screamed. 

“There has to be a way I can help…” Keith turned and saw the young girl crying silently. He moved some of the cleaning products away and placed them in front of the door to give them space to sit. He picked her up and placed her on his lap wrapping his arms around her. 

“We’ll find your mommy soon.” he mumbled and she nodded against his chest. He covered the girls mouth and his when he heard footsteps racing down the hallway. He saw the shadow of feet beneath to the door and voices. He tried to listen to what was being said but there were so many voices. 

“Damnit, they took out four of our guys. It’s just me, you, Dylan, Kyle and the boss thats left.” 

“It’s that sharp shooter cop! I told you he was stationed here!” 

“How can someone be nicked named _Lancelot_ scare you so badly. Such a joke for a nick name.” 

“He’s the best sharp shooter they got…”

“Sniper?”

“He’s too good to be just classified as a sniper anymore. You don’t understand! The boss wanted this to be an in and out job. Now we’re trapped!” 

“Shut up! Do you hear that?” 

Keith’s eyes widened as he saw the shadows under the door approach. A hand pressed against the door and Keith brought the girl tighter to his chest praying she’d stay quiet. 

“Someone in there?”

“Someone shot off the door knob hm…” 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

“Shit!” 

Keith froze at the sound of Lance’s voice. Suddenly there was gun fire and the girl screamed again. He dove down holding her to his chest to protect her. Some bullets flew into the closet but they all missed Keith and the girl. Suddenly there was silence and Keith’s eyes went wide when he saw red seeping through from under the door. The door flew open and Keith gasped. 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

“Lance…”

Lance raised his eyebrow and looked at the doctor curiously. Keith looked at him from head to toe and saw that he looked fine but was covered in blood.

“S’not mine…I couldn’t…save them.” Lance looked away. Keith stood up holding the girl in his arms and placed his free hand on his shoulder. The bodies of the two men who were speaking were on the floor behind but he didn’t care to look. 

“Let’s go, there still a few more running around in here. Over half the hospital has been evacuated. The only ones who are trapped are on the upper floors…” 

“Lance, let me help you. Let’s take her to safety and I’ll come back with you.”

“Negative doc. I can’t let you do that.” Lance grabbed his arm and pulled him through the halls. They were clear of the gunmen but not of the dead. 

“Don’t look, don’t try to help, just keep moving…” Lance whispered. Keith was unsure if it was directed at him or if he was speaking to himself. Keith looked at him and saw the visible agony it took to do so. 

“Lance, you can’t save everyone.” 

“No, but I’ll make sure to save you at least. Who else am I going to annoy about my eating habits.” Lance shot him a cocky grin and Keith smiled back in response. He was something else. Even with the sudden rush of chaos he still kept his personality in check. 

“Alright, we got a clear shot of the exit. We gotta move and move quickly.” Lance crouched down in the wide hallway and looked around to ensure the zone was clear. He motioned for Keith to run ahead and Lance followed close behind.

“There!” screamed a voice from above. Keith turned and his eyes widened in horror. The patient was still in his hospital gown holding a large fire arm pointed at them. 

“Go!” Lance shouted. He spun and ran backwards taking aim at the shooter. Keith didn’t look back and rushed towards the door. Officers were running in towards him clearly hearing the commotion through Lance’s walkie talkie when suddenly multiple shots were heard. He still didn’t look back. Officers rushed passed him and suddenly more shots fired. He burst through the door, paramedics rushed at him, police swarmed around him but his ears were ringing. 

He couldn’t hear anything, he was in shock, he was frozen looking out ahead. His arms empty now that they’ve taken the girl from him. He tried to turn his head to look back at the hospital entrance when he was pulled forward by police and paramedics. He fell forward but caught his footing.

Where was Lance, he was right behind him. Is he ok? He was his doctor he had to know! He looked back and the glass doors were riddled with bullet holes, some shattered, there was more shooting happening by the way the guns moved in the police arms. Still no sound and still no sign of Lance. 

“Where is he. Where is he!” Keith shouted. He realized he was being forced into an ambulance and the doors closed. 

“Sir! Sir please! Doctor Kagone!” 

Keith spun and looked directly at the paramedic unsure how he knew his name. Then he realized he was wearing his doctor’s jacket still. He looked down and he saw that blood was now drenching his once white coat. But whose blood was it? The little girl’s injuries weren’t that severe….

“Sir you’ve been shot multiple times please remain calm. We are getting you to the nearest hospital!” 

“S-shot? Where’s Lance. Where’s Officer Lance McClain?” Keith asked dazed. Suddenly he became very sleepy, very weak and felt that his head was getting heavier and heavier...

The ground was very shaky. 

He remembers running. 

He looked back and Lance pointed outside yelling at him. 

He looked back again seeing Lance's back face him. 

He was almost outside. 

Gun shot. 

“Lance!” 

Keith was breathing rapidly and his vision was blurry. He was looking at the ceiling and the lights above his head were blurs. A constant state of blur. He reached his hand out and rubbed them trying to clear them. The sound of his heart monitor increased and someone rushed in.

“Keith! You’re awake!” screamed the voice. Keith looked over and saw an old college buddy of his from medical school. It was Shiro. 

“Sh-Shiro…what…what happened, what’s going on!” 

Keith’s ears perked up when suddenly the news flashed on. Shiro looked at him bowing his head and then look up at the screen with him. 

“Countless lives changed today as the Altea Mercy Hospital was attacked by an armed patient and his gang. All suspects have reported to be killed on sight with some police casualties among those who have died during their rampage.” 

“No..”

“Keith I…I’m so sorry…your team...” Shiro covered his mouth. He looked down at Keith and rushed at him in horror. He was ripping his IV and heart monitor attempting to get out of bed. 

“What are you doing! You’re injured!”

“I have to help!” Keith screamed in pain holding his hip and he looked down. He was in his underwear wearing only a hospital gown. His hip was bandaged, as was his leg. He looked down at his chest and saw that there was a bandage on his side. He looked up at Shiro for an answer and the man shook his head. His white hair fell to his eyes and he glared at Keith concerned. 

“You’ve been shot multiple times, please. You almost died on that table when you got to me. You can’t get out of bed just yet.” 

“But I-“ Keith looked up at the screen and his eyes almost came out of his skull. On the screen and image of Lance flashed. His and ten other officers were on the screen, some smiling others were serious but Lance was grinning from ear to ear in his uniform. 

“N-no…”

“These are the officers that took down the gunman and we are unsure who has survived and who is being transported to hospitals across the city. Please stay with us during this difficult time and we’ll keep you updated.”

“Lance!? No! No he’s fine!” 

“Whose Lance?” Shiro raised an eyebrow and yanked Keith back onto the bed causing him to scream. 

“You have to relax! Keith! Keith! Doctor Kagone! Nurse! Help!” Shiro was having a hard time holding Keith down. Even injured he still put up a good fight. It took six nurses and two more doctors to hold Keith down for Shiro to administrate the drug that would put him to sleep. His world went black again. 

/

“Thinks he’s gonna wake up?”

“Dude, he’s been shot how many times? Give him a break.” 

“Pft, I got shot up worse and I’m walking around.”

“You’re in a wheel chair.” 

Keith groaned.

“He’s waking up!” 

“Calm down Lance!” 

“Pidge get the doctor! Hunk go get the balloons!”

“What balloons?”

“Go get some balloons!” 

The voices in Keith’s head wouldn’t let up and he began to feel annoyed. He had a raging headache and the last thing he needed was to have a bunch of random voices yelling in his head. He blinked open his eyes and lights came into view. Blurry at first but they eventually cleared up. He coughed and looked around without turning his head. He was in a recovery ward when he felt the presence of someone else. He turned and his eyes went wide. There leaning on the bed was a smiling Lance. He was sitting in a wheel chair leaning on his arms over the bed to look at Keith.

“Doc, thank god. You had us worried!” he grinned. Keith blinked again, raised his eyebrow when it all came back to him like a ton of bricks. 

“Are you alright!” Keith sat up in bed and instantly regretted it. He wounds screamed at him and fell back into bed groaning in pain. Lance frowned and held his arm down trying to calm him down. 

“Yeah, yeah jeez I’m fine. You’re the one still in the hospital bed.” 

“Ugh, god. What happened? You were right behind me then you were gone?” Keith rubbed his eyes trying to stay calm as the pain started to dull down when Lance squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“I got taken down half way out the door. You made it out with the girl so I wasn’t all that mad about getting taken down. My record is destroyed but eh.” Lance grinned and Keith glared at him. 

“You reckless moron! You could’ve been killed trying to take him out!” 

“But I wasn’t.”

“You could have!” 

“What does it matter to you? I’m just your _patient_ remember?” Lance smirked using air quotes laughing at Keith. Keith laid in bed glaring at the ceiling wondering why in fact he cared so much for an annoying punk like Lance. 

“So, we’re even. Now let’s go have dinner, on me.” 

“What?” Keith squinted at the ceiling tiles and turned to look at Lance. He had his face leaning on his hand while the other was placed on the bed. He was staring at Keith smiling smugly and Keith was unsure about what had he heard. 

“You. Me. Dinner.” Lance pointed at him then back at Keith and made food eating gestures like he was eating cereal. Keith glared at him unsure what to say. He was joking. He had to be. 

“Lance this isn’t funny.”

“I never said I was joking. You saved me, I saved you, we’re here together, hell that’s destiny in my book. C’mon. Whats one dinner. Its on me so you’re eating for free.” Lance smiled happily please with himself and how bold he is. 

“Lance…”

“Please?”

“We know nothing about each other. How do you know I’m even into guys? I just found out today you were a special forces officer!” Keith covered his face trying to understand Lance’s mind. As his doctor he’s read his charts and he’s healthy all around so he’s not losing his mind. Now as…whatever he is to him now he’s just appearing insane. 

“Well you didn’t say no right away and you didn’t make a gross face. Uh, and well now you know, congrats.” Lance smiled and Keith restrained himself from punching that grin off his smug face. 

“Fine.” 

“I’ll pick you up at eight.”

“No, I’ll just meet you wherever you wanna go eat.” 

“Nope, dates don’t work that way.”

“Date? This isn’t a date!” 

“Oh, will you go out with me on a date to eat dinner? You said yes. Boom. Date.” Lance laughed and Keith blushed a deep red. This could not be happening. This wasn’t happening. His life was not this quick paced and wild. He doesn’t just meet a random guy who rescues him from danger. What is this.

“So, Keith.” 

“What…”

“No really, Keith.” 

Keith turned to Lance who was looking down at his hands. He held a frown and Keith raised his eyebrow in question. Lance then slowly reached out for his hand and when Keith didn’t pull away he placed them both there. He bowed his head and squeezed it tightly. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save more…” Lance whispered. Keith’s eyes went wide but he said nothing. He looked up at the ceiling wondering who made it out alive and who didn’t. The news said many casualties but how many were patients and how many were his staff…

Keith squeezed Lance’s hand reassuringly causing the police officer to lift his head up. His eyes were red and puffy staring at Keith waiting for an answer. 

“You did what you could and I’m grateful for that.” Keith smiled reassuringly. Lance laid his head on the bed and absentmindedly played with Keith’s hand drawing invisible pictures with his finger on his palm. Keith wasn’t sure how to react to this so he laid back letting him. If it helped him process the thought then sure. 

“Why are you in a wheelchair? Can’t you walk?”

“Not yet, he got my legs pretty good. I’ll be fine.” Lance mumbled looking way gripping Keith’s hand with just one of his now. Keith stared at him unsure what to say at that point. It wasn’t until Lance friends spilled in with balloons and doctors for Keith. It picked up a little mood wise but Keith kept glancing at Lance who sometimes would sit in his wheelchair just looking around the room avoiding eye contact. 

/

“You said just dinner I didn’t expect to dress up.” Keith rubbed his eyes annoyed. He was sitting in his room with Lance on the phone. Lance smiled and laughed explaining the wardrobe necessity for tonight’s dinner event. 

“I bet you have a monkey suit around there somewhere. Besides, you’re a doctor you’re supposed to look good.” Lance laughed. He was sitting in his own bed with his dog laying on his legs. One leg was covered in a boot while the other had a cast up to his thigh again. His dog wagged her tail and he ruffled her ears in reply. 

“Ugh, fine where is this place anyway so I can GPS it.” 

“Nope I said I’d pick you up.”

“You have two injured legs how are you driving!” 

Lance blinked for a second and then looked at his legs. Keith was right…how did he forget about his own legs? Jesus. 

“Uh, alright. I’ll text you the information. Let me get dressed and I’ll let you know when I’m ready.” 

“Ugh, sure your majesty.”

They hung up and both of them couldn’t help but smile at their phones. This was going to be an interesting night. 

/ 

“Alright if you could be anything what would you be?” Lance smiled staring at Keith. He was driving them down the boulevard and merged onto the next lane before responding. 

“Um…I’d probably be an astronaut or a fighter pilot.” 

“Well, we have something in common.” Lance smirked and leaned his arm out the window. Keith saw him and glared. 

“Don’t do that it can get ripped off or something!”

“Relax, you’re a doctor right? I’ll be fine.” Lance waved his arm outside and Keith glared at the road. Why did he agree to go out with this pain in the neck…why. Did he even like him beyond being thankful for being rescued? Keith turned into the restaurant and stepped out. He grabbed his crutches from the back seat and opened the door for Lance to pull out his wheel chair. He leaned on the chair lifting his casted leg while standing on the booted one. 

“Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Yup.” Lance pulled out the chair and sat in it adjusting it. He closed the car door and wheeled himself up the ramp where a man wearing a tuxedo held it open greeting them in. Once inside Keith looked around and flushed. This place was insanely nice and he half wondered if Lance even knew what he was getting himself into. Lance was greeted by a waitress who gasped and looked at them both. Keith looked at her curiously and she smiled clapping. 

“Oh my! Thank for your service and Doctor Kagone saving that child while risking your life! Both of you deserve the best seats in the house!” 

The restaurant turned to them and clapped. Lance smiled sheepishly and waved at them while Keith lifted his hand up unsure what to do. This was a first. She sat them down at the front of the restaurant where Lance was able to climb into his seat without much effort. Keith put the crutches on the floor and nudged them under the table. 

“Uh…what was that about?”

“Uh, that was a thank you and a glad you’re safe thing? Doctors don’t get that? Cops get thanked for there services at random. I could be sitting at the park off duty and I’d get hand shakes. It’s sweet to feel appreciated.” Lance smiled and Keith grinned in reply. He looked down at the menu and Lance slammed his hand over it. 

“Alright, I said this place was nice and that it was on me. However, don’t order the lobster. I don’t care what else you get just don’t get the lobster. That’s $800 a leg I swear.” Lance smirked and Keith’s face went white. What kind of place is this! He opens the menu and the cheapest thing on it was a $120 salad. He closed it and slammed it on the table. Lance looked up curiously sipping the complimentary water. 

“Yeah?”

“Lance these prices are insane!” Keith whispered through his teeth. Lance winked and waved him off. Keith glared at him, no way was he paying for this food. 

“I said I got it, just not the lobster. Pick what you want, really I don’t care.” 

“I care!”

“Aww, next time you can pick the place.” 

“Next time!?”

“Hello gentlemen I will be your server today. You may call me David, what may I start you off with this fine evening? Oh! Before I forget the chef wishes to extend his gratitude with a free dessert. Any of your choosing!” the waiter smiled and Lance winked at Keith who was hiding his face in his hands turning red. 

/

“How much was everything!” Keith screamed in the car. Lance leaned on his fist, this was getting rather annoying. He stared at the road while Keith drove surprisingly fast down the boulevard. 

“What does it matter? It’s fine!” Lance threw his arms up. What was his issue. 

“Lance, you can’t just drop over $500 on food and not care! I’m a doctor and even I don’t make enough to warrant that purchase!” 

“Well, hey I’m not of money either but I really wanted to have a nice date with you.” Lance smiled and Keith’s face grew red. Lance pointed at the exit and Keith raised an eyebrow. This wasn’t heading towards home but if Lance needed to get somewhere he didn’t care much to drop him off…

“Alright you can park here.” 

“Here? We’re in the middle of nowhere and you want to stop here?”

“C’mon it’s my favorite spot.” Lance opened the door and waited for Keith. Keith looked outside, it was dark out but the night sky was clear. It was blue and purple with wisps of the galaxy that could be seen. It was amazing and he wasn’t even outside yet. He grabbed his crutches and Lance waited for him to open the door to grab his chair. Lance guided him up the smooth road and turned his chair into the grassy field. It was low cut grass but it wasn’t easy to maneuver through. He motioned for Keith to follow who hobbled on his crutches and paused when Lance started climbing out of his chair. 

“Lance?”

“Shh. Come’er.” Lance adjusted himself onto the grass and placed his arms behind his head looking up. Keith stayed standing and looked around. It was an empty field not far from the highway and no sound but crickets were heard. He slowly sat on the ground and placed the crutches beside him mimicking the position Lance was in. He looked up and he gasped in wonder. Shooting stars. 

“Wow I…I never saw shooting stars before.” 

Lance smiled and side eyed him. He took a deep breath of air and sighed contently. He loved coming out here to just relax and have a small escape. He was glad Keith seemed to be enjoying it. 

“Don’t forget to make a wish.” 

“You believe in that?”

“Well…mine came true.” 

Keith looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Lance had his head turned away and Keith saw that the top of his ears were red. 

“What did you wish for?”

“Can’t tell you.” 

“Why not? You said it came true.” 

“Uh…” Lance bit his lip and then turned to look at Keith. He stared into his eyes for a second searching for something but unsure what exactly. He sighed and looked back up at the sky. 

“I wished that maybe…someday I’d get the nerve to..ask you out.”

“When did that need come up?” Keith whispered. 

“During the months of physical therapy…when you were starting to hate me.” Lance chuckled and Keith kept his eyes pointed at the sky. A shooting star fly by and his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and released it again. Lance stayed staring until Keith turned his head to look at him again. 

“Made your wish?”

“Yeah.”

“Want to share?” 

“It didn’t come true yet.” Keith smiled and Lance rolled his eyes laughing. They stayed that way for about an hour, just watching the shooting stars dance across the sky. It was magical and interesting all at once. 

/

“You can’t be serious…” Hunk stared at Lance who had just came in with a goofy grin on his face. Pidge was on the sofa smiling when Lance wheeled himself into the house. 

“He agreed to go on another date.” Lance grinned and Pidge smiled. Hunk crossed his arms chuckling. Lance always got his way one way or another. 

/

“Calling Doctor sexy! Promptly meet his date at the front desk! The ever fine and oh so handsome Officer McClain.” Lance yelled over the microphone. Nurses laughed and so did the patients that were in the room. Keith approached the desk red in the face. He was dressed in his white coat and was limping towards Lance. He no longer needed the crutches but he did have to take it easy. Lance was standing on his own but he still required to have on a boot. 

“Lance…” Keith grumbled and his face grew red when Lance held out a bag of food.

“Your nurses told me you didn’t eat yet and it’s almost dinner time. Eat this before you faint.” Keith took the food and looked in the bag. There was some Chinese dumplings, egg rolls, a sweet tea and a few other staples. He looked up at Lance who was staring at him from leaning on the front desk. 

“Uh, thank you.” 

“Sure thing babe. Alright, ladies thanks for taking care of my main man here.” Lance slapped the desk and the nurses laughed happily. Lance approached Keith and was toe to toe with him. Keith blushed furiously and Lance pecked his nose softly. Keith was a bright red and Lance smiled. He turned away and waved limping his way out of the hospital. 

/

“Ugh! I hate desk work!” Lance slammed his pen down and ran his fingers through his hair. He slammed his head on the desk when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned and pressed the side of his face on his desk to look up at whoever it was. He looked up and smiled warmly. There standing behind him was Keith holding out some of his amazing coffee in a mug. 

“Though I’d drop by. Your boss said you’ll be here late.” 

“You…are a life savor.” Lance took the coffee and drank some sighing in relief. He leaned back in his seat and draped his arm around Keith’s waist pulling him close. He leaned his head against his stomach and looked at the paperwork frowning. 

“Wish they’d let me back out there. I’m not in terrible shape anymore.” 

“You’re still wearing a boot.” Keith smiled running his fingers through Lance’s hair. Lance frowned looking up at him and Keith couldn’t help but blush. He looked good in his work pants, suspenders and a gun in his chest holster. 

“Hm, I should drop by after work. You keep staring.” Lance grinned and Keith smacked the back of his head shaking his own. Lance chuckled and nuzzled in against Keith’s stomach sighing contently. 

“How about you drive over to my place and I’ll meet you there when I’m off work.” Lance smirked.  
Keith smiled and Lance pressed his face into him again taking in his scent. He enjoyed moments like these and wanted more. of them. 

I’ll see you there.” Keith kissed his head and walked off taking the keys. Lance watched him go and sighed glancing back down at his papers. Hurray, paperwork to file. 

/

“Outta the way! Outta the way!” Lance raced in fully dressed in his uniform wearing his bullet proof vest and boots racing down the hallway of the hospital. In his arms was a small boy who was turning blue as he ran down the hallway. Keith rushed up to him meeting him halfway with a bed followed by nurses. 

“Car accident right out front. He was ejected out of his seat.” Lance placed him gently on the bed and Keith opened his eyes flashing a light over them. 

“Lets get him in!” Keith directed and the nurses rushed the boy away. Keith looked at Lance and they stared at each other intently. Keith was about to speak when Lance took his hand and kissed it. He pressed it firmly against his face. 

“There’s more coming and it’s bad. Get your gang together.” Lance was uncharacteristically serious about this and Keith nodded. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Lance’s wrist. They separated and Keith raced down the hall to gather his people. 

/

“So…what’s the news?” Lance stood up from the waiting room when Keith approached him. Keith kept his eyes drawn to the floor and Lance frowned waiting for a reply. 

“Lance I’m…” Keith wrnunghis hands together unsure how to explain the situation. Lance bowed his head and bit his lip shaking his head in denial. He wasn’t fast enough…He covered his face with his hand and brokenly sobbed. He grabbed Keith’s shoulder holding himself up but collapsed instead. Keith wrapped his arms around him and held him close. 

Lance dug his fingers into Keith’s uniform and pressed his face into his shoulder. He cried his heart out and Keith clung to him for life. He pressed Lance closer to himself and whispered reassuring words. ‘You tried your best.’ ‘You did what you could.’ ‘I’m proud of you…’ 

Lance sobbed and shook his head not wanting to hear it. That young boy would mean the crash had no survivors and that broke him. He couldn’t save them…again. 

“I couldn’t save them. I couldn’t save any of them.” Lance sobbed and Keith turned to look at him unsure what he meant.

“Lance?”

“I could only save you…” Lance bowed his head and tears streamed down his face landing on his pants and Keith’s arms. 

“Lance, stop.” Keith gripped his shoulders and shook him. Lance looked up with his eyes wide and tears spilling down his face. Keith glared into his eyes and shook his head. 

“Stop. You’re not invincible. You’re human. You tried your best and thats all the world can ask of you.” 

“Keith I-“

“Babe, please, believe me when I say you are an amazing cop. No one just jumps into a car wreck and pull people out only to run with them to the hospital. You went above and beyond and I’m insanely proud of you.” Keith held Lance’s face in his hands wiping away tears with his thumb. Lance leaned into his touch closing his eyes sighing softly. Maybe Keith had a point.

/

“Keith!” Lance sat up in bed and panted. He was sweating and gripping his chest tightly. His heart wanted to break free from his chest. The bed next to him sifted and Keith rubbed his eyes clear unsure what was happening. Lance looked at him and grabbed his sleepy face. Keith looked at him half awake raising his eyebrow and tilting his head confused. 

“You alright?”

“You’re fine…” Lance pressed his head against the other’s and closed his eyes tightly. Keith brushed his fingers against Lance’s face gently unsure what was wrong. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. 

“Lance?”

“You can’t ever leave me.” Lance growled. Keith yawned and laid back down on the bed. Lance draped his arm over his waist and the other was running through Keith’s hair. Keith sighed contently and sleepily looked at Lance waiting for answers.

“What happened?”

“I…nightmare. I’m just..happy you’re here.” Lance nuzzled against his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Keith smiled and sleep soon took him. Lance gripped him hard and tried to find sleep again. 

/

Keith was watching the news with his coworkers and saw that a bank robbery was in progress. He frowned when he saw Lance run out with two other officers right behind him. He wasn’t sure what to expect but he just wanted Lance back home to him tonight. The news castor then explained a suspect has been taken into custody but not without gun fire. Some police were hit. One critically. 

Keith froze when Lance’s picture came onto the screen. The bank wasn’t far, which means he’d be brought here. Which means…

“We need a bed and a room! Now! Now!” Keith screamed clapping his hands together. The room emptied and the nurses rushed out with doctors. Keith stared at the screen and Lance’s picture remained on screen. 

The doors burst open and police rushed in carrying Lance. Keith was right there waiting and lookout at Lance in horror. His head lolled to the side, he was knocked out and unmoving. He was bleeding from the side of his neck and wounds were clearly shown on the side of the bullet proof vest that didn’t give him any protection. 

“Hurry up! Let’s go!” Keith screamed. The police placed Lance on the bed and Keith raced ahead while nurses placed a breathing mask on his face placing the oxygen tank between Lance’s legs. Keith started to sweat in panic when he saw that his vitals were failing. He was holding Lance’s writs and his heart rate was dangerously low. 

“Babe c’mon!” Keith shouted. Lance’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Keith who stared down at him with tears in his eyes. 

“Keith…” Lance said in a broken whisper with a big smile on his face.

“I’m here…” Keith whispered taking his hand and pressing his face against Lance’s. Lance closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to Keith’s head nodding. 

“Lets get him into surgery!” Keith screamed wheeling him in and slamming the door behind him. 

/

“I’ve had enough of this wild ride with you!” Keith screamed. Lance was sitting up in bed watching Keith throw his tantrum. He was in the hospital bed with his arms crossed and a soft smile on his face. Keith turned to him and pointed his finger at Lance. 

“You’re going to end up dying out there for acting reckless! Don’t you care!” 

“I care about you.” Lance smirked and Keith grabbed his face. Lance’s eyes went wide when Keith started to cry. Tears were spilling down his face and he was shaking. 

“Keith?” Lance gripped his wrists trying to calm him when Keith looked away trying to hide his face. 

“If you cared about me then you’d understand! You’d understand seeing you like this…it hurts me.” Keith closed his eyes tightly. Lance brought him into a warm hug and snuggled into his long hair. Keith wrapped his arms around him and Lance rubbed his tense shoulders. 

“I thought of you. While I was out there. All I thought about was…I had to get back to you. I needed to…” gripping his jacket and digging his fingers into it Lance leaned forward and wrapped himself around Keith’s head holding him close to his stomach almost shielding him. 

“I promise…I won’t be reckless anymore. I’ll come back to you every time. I swear.” 

“You can’t make promises you won’t keep….”

“I swear on my life I’ll find a way back to you. I promise, no more just jumping into danger. You mean too much to me.” Lance gritted his teeth and he openly sobbed with Keith. Keith dug his fingers into Lance’s shirt and smiled, believing him. Lance nuzzled against him inhaling his scent and keeping it close to memory. 

“You’re a sap…” Keith smirked and Lance sighed chuckling. He pressed a kiss to Keith’s head and sighed. 

“Lance?”

“Hm?”

“I…I love you. You know that right?” 

Lance’s eyes grew wide and he slowly lifted off laying on Keith. He looked down and Keith looked up still laying across his legs. He smiled softly and his eye teared up again staring down at him. 

“I love you too.” 

/

“So are you going to tell me your wish or…” Lance chuckled. They were out in the field again off the highway watching the shooting stars fly by. Keith grinned and turned to face Lance who turned onto his side to do the same. He entertained his fingers with Keith’s and they stayed that way for a second longer. 

“Hm..well. It did come true so I suppose so.” 

Lance’s face lit up. He leaned on his elbow lifting himself up and waited excitingly to hear what Keith wished for on their first date. Keith lifted himself up on his elbow and leaned forward pressing a deep kiss into Lance’s waiting mouth. When they broke apart Keith whispered, 

“I wished for you to stay with me no matter what.” 

“Really? You liked me that much? Aww.” Lance smirked making fun of Keith who rolled his eyes but nodded blushing. Lance nuzzled his face against Keith’s and grinned. 

“I liked you a lot too. But it was just the first date.” 

“Yeah were you dropped almost $500 on one dinner.” 

“It impressed you enough to stay didn’t it?” Lance smiled kissing his lips softly every now and again. Keith smiled and kissed him in return. 

“Stupid $120 salad..” Keith chuckled breathlessly. 

“Its better than $800 lobster.” Lance smiled. He grabbed Keith’s face and they both leaned back down onto the ground kissing each other with passion and desire underneath the galaxy and shoot stars.


End file.
